Concealed
by EvoftheDark
Summary: Wyldon's wife Vivenne dies, Kel is there, and what leads after that is for you to read.../ Rated higher for later chapters
1. Waking Up

**A/N: This is my first Kel/Wyldon fic, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out, so please don't flame...**

* * *

Murmurs of consolation, sympathies, but no empathy... it was all the same. Wyldon didn't know what he would do without her. His wife. His love. His crutch. Without his crutch, he felt crippled and fallen.  
Vivenne! Oh, Vivenne!

* * *

It seemed like the only thing he could do.  
So Wyldon escaped into a world that even to this day is mostly a blur.  
But, if it hadn't happened, maybe he wouldn't have noticed Kel. Just maybe.

* * *

"Lord Wyldon. When have you last eaten?" came a stern voice from above. He tried to say something, but it only came out as a low gurgle. When he finally came to, he stares up at the face of Keladry of Mindelan.  
"Kel... this isn't -"  
"Lord Wyldon. This is exactly where I need to be. You are in no shape to do anything right now." Thankfully, Kel's face didn't show any emotions. He was sure that he'd see pure pity by the shards of glass and broken whiskey bottles that he'd thrown around in his drunken rage._ Vivenne... oh... Don't start crying now!_ Wyldon screamed to himself.  
Oh no... Oh no! He could feel strong hands gripped him from under his arms, heaving him up. As he scrambles to his feet, his toes barely miss a cracked vase, dirt and roses splattered everywhere.  
"I've got my self, Lady Keladry... " Wyldon stumbles out of Kel's arms. "How did you get in here anyway?"  
"Specific orders, sir."  
"Diplomatic one, eh? Been on one to many missions to those Scanran —"  
"Wyldon."  
"Who sent you any —"  
"Wyldon!"  
"What? Wha - ow!" He had lazely dropped his sword in the middle of his room. And he happened to step right there.  
"By Mithros I'll —" Wyldon didn't finish his sentence, as he slipped into sudden darkness.

* * *

A strange rage filled Kel. She had to fight for his respect! She devoted her whole soul and being to become a lady knight! With his speech slurred... he's a slob!  
It's like finding out that your idol is really a fake and was just made up so that you specifically could get your hopes high for nothing. Yes, it was like finding out that the Lioness is really a little girl with powerful magic tricking everyone into believing that she's the first lady knight in a century. Yes. A punch in the stomach. And he stepped on his own sword! Ridiculous! "By Misthris why will —" Wyldon starts to say... and that was the last straw for Kel. She threw her fist right into Wyldon's right temple. He was going to pass out anyway, reasoned Kel. Now he doesn't have to experience the pain. She glances down noting the blood gushing out of his left foot. "Neal!"

* * *

"He passed out after he stepped on his sword."  
"Was the sword upright?"  
"No, to the side, but he was extremely clumsy."  
"Oh."  
Neal glances down at the incapacitated Wyldon. He notes the bashing on Wyldon's right temple.  
"And what about this? It isn't enough to hurt him too badly... it seems pretty recent."  
"He fell so many times; I think everything terrible happened to him. Physically and mentally."  
Neal grunted. He was totally unconvinced. Okay, sometimes it was hard for him to figure out things or whatever, but this... impairment to Wyldon's temple. It was one of those maneuvers to disable an opponent... or when your friend is about to really hurt themselves... what you would do. It's perfect to not hurt them in the long run, but to get them down. Neal pondered even more. I mean, Kel would be the kind of person who would want to take Wyldon out if his misery.  
But why would Kel not tell him? She's super humble... or maybe she's super worried that he'd get mad at her for doing that... "

This does not look good. Neal not talking and having that thoughtful expression on his face. Time to snap him out.

"Hey, Neal!"  
"Um, uh - what? Sorry, uh... "  
"Um, no, oh! It's Wyldon! I think he's coming to."  
"Oh! Yes, thank you!"

Fuzzy thoughts pushed through Wyldon's brain. Oh no...  
"Wyldon? You here?" Queenscove. Must remind myself later to joust with him later. A grimace appears on Wyldon's mouth.  
First comes the pain. Everywhere, the weight of his aching bones from years on horses, the striking pain pulsing in his head, the searing slice of pain exploding from his foot.  
Then comes the worst: the memories. Let's not get into that.  
After that... the extreme embarrassment. He made a fool of himself... thankfully only in front of Kel. Or was he acting like a fool in front of Queenscove too? Wyldon really couldn't remember, but not like it matters because pain and sudden consciousness overrides pretty much anything.

Cool, hazel eyes stare into his soul. If eyes are the windows to souls, he was sure Kel would see everything about him to his very core. "Go away Queenscove." grunts Wyldon.  
"Sorry, no can do. I'm the one with magic here, and unless you want to be incapitated for the rest of your life, I'd sit back."  
"That was an order, Queenscove." saying that took all of Wyldon's energy, he settled down into the feather pillows once more.  
"Just... everyone... leave me alone for five minutes." heaved Wyldon.  
Kel and Neal comply, but maybe he shouldn't have said that.  
Now it was only him and his memories.


	2. Tenderness

Delicate touches, soft murmurs.  
Wyldon awoke, feeling like his brain was stuffed with cottonballs. "Ummm... urm... "  
"Shhh. Stay still. You are not fit to get up for at least two months."  
Two months! Panic spazzed Wyldon's heart. I haven't stayed that still since I was given birth!  
Wyldon finally cracks his eyes open. Even that takes energy. His eyes felt crusted over with tons of bricks. Ouch.  
"Please. Help me." and that took energy, too. A different kind of energy, though. Pride energy.  
"Yes, Lord Wyldon." ugh. She knows who I am. Lots of pride energy has been stolen from me.  
The nurse neatly dabs off all of the crust off of my eyes. She helps me drink water. She fluffs up my pillows. She makes sure that the covers are comfortable. Wyldon squirmed feeling his nakedness under the blankets. He hadn't felt that way in forever. He sighs. Time to open my eyes and leave this bliss. Time to see this nurse.  
Wyldon's eyes creep open, slowly coming into focus.  
Wyldon squirmed a little more.  
Keladry.

Kel squirms too. Couldn't I stay a random nurse helping him? Not me, Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight who's training master was Lord Wyldon?  
Kel felt a sudden tenderness towards Wyldon. The same way she felt when the other lady from the infirmary asked to help her take care of Wyldon while he was crippled in his room. And the same way, for some odd reason, she declined.

"Queenscove?"  
"Yes, Lord Wyldon?"  
"Where is Kel?"  
"You know, the Scanran war is finished, but there still is a lot of... peace making needed."  
"Hmph."  
"Just because your bed ridden, doesn't mean the world around you stops."  
"And just because I'm bed ridden does not mean I can't get up and... "  
And for some reason Wyldon sighed at that moment. He continued saying: "Leave, Queenscove. Oh, and don't heal me anymore. I'm tougher than your green Gift or whatever."  
Nealan leaves. Wyldon felt utterly alone, but couldn't have anyone in the room while his emotions spilled.  
When Nealan left, Wyldon cried silently to himself. For his deceased wife, and for his aching body.

"Kel, what's the matter? You're constantly fidgeting." Domitan of Masbolle asks.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so... I'm so antsy." Kel whispers.  
"Yeah, I know your just waiting to get back to being a maid for Wyldon... "  
"Shut up! It was partly my fault for his injuries, so I decided to help him."  
"By yourself?"  
"Huh?"  
"Okay. Play the innocent role, Kel. Everyone knows you could get more help."  
"Neal helps me a lot! And anyway, mind your own business. Lord Wyldon is a good man and training master, you have no idea," Kel hissed. "And keep your voice down, too."  
The twinkle in Dom's eyes vanish. "Well sorry. I was just kidding. No one really cares."  
But Kel ignored him after her say in the matter, without seeing the vigor fade from Dom's face. Her mind was only on Wyldon of Cavall.

Ah, Tortall. Away from Scanra, politics, and diplomacy.

Kel was thinking that, but under all of her exhaustion and worries, she was really thinking about Wyldon, and how he was doing, and if he was thinking about her at that moment...


	3. Miscommunication

"Oh, father!" Margarry cries, bursting through the doors.  
They embrace, tears were shed.  
"Margarry... Margarry... " Wyldon whispered into her hair.  
"Are... are you okay?"  
"Yes, I should be asking you that. I should've been more of a father to you when... when your mother died."  
"Oh! It's okay. I just miss you."  
"And I you. Look at you! You've grown so big!"  
Margarry giggles, it sounds like music to his ears.

Kel was about to step in the room when... what?  
A low chuckle, a high squeal... more laughing.  
I should just take a peak... just to see if Wyldon really is - really is what? He's a grown man, and surely if he is upset he'd want a little bit of entertainment. But that doesn't sound like Wyldon, especially after his own wife died just a couple weeks ago.  
Kel sighed, knowing she'd have to be content with being in the dark. Why would she care, anyway?  
Lost in thought, Kel didn't hear Owen until he shouted: "Hey, Kel!"  
Kel jumped, completely caught off guard. "Oh... Owen!"  
He walks up to her, "Hey, your going into to see Wyldon, too?"  
"Um, yeah, why?"  
"Me and Margarry have come to visit him, after... well you know. I just decided to hang back because you gotta leave the father and daughter to themselves. I also saw you were hanging back, you know."  
"Oh," Kel says. "Yeah, I know."  
Owen flashes her a big smile, nods, and walks into the doorway, Kel looks down, momentarily embarrassed. How could I think of Wyldon like that? I should respect him more. He would never do that, not even in a moment of weakness.

"So, how is Owen treating you?"  
"Fine, quite fine..." Margarry's cheeks were rosy, her eyes were bright.  
Kel looked up at the married couple, Margarry and Owen. She felt slightly envious of their happy life together. Of course Kel banished the thought, I am a lady knight. I have more important things to worry about than marriage and settling down. In that last thought, she strides more into the room, settling near Wyldon's bed. "How have you been doing?"  
"Eh, I'm getting better, Lady Keladry," Kel noted that he seemed more alert and respectful. "How was the trying to make peace with the Scanran?"  
"Difficult. But we're making progress."  
Wyldon took a deep breath, and when Owen and Margarry were deep in conversation, murmured: "I'm sorry I was such a brute before. I was distressed and —"  
"I know, I know," Kel interrupts. "If you hadn't acted like that, I'd be worried."  
Wyldon grinned, feeling a little less tired than before.

And during that little conversation, just before Owen and Wyldon had a little debate, Kel's heart instantly inflated.  
She had always looked at Wyldon with respect, but now, she could feel her eyes shining with a new kind of respect, a respect that she wouldn't uncover for a while after that.

* * *

**Yes, this is very small, but I had to get it out of the way :P**


End file.
